


A Day in May

by dramaticallytrying



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Feelings Realization, M/M, Texting, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticallytrying/pseuds/dramaticallytrying
Summary: The equations laid unsolved near his pen on his desk, while his eyes seemed lost between constellations that adorned his ceiling, but it wasn't the stars that had him captivated.Arthur already considered many people, both men and women, beautiful, but never in his life had personal feelings ever had a place in his judgement, never had it felt so personal and intimate. Alfred was all could think about, his heart aching at the memory of his golden hair and gentle eyes.And then, everything made sense again.





	A Day in May

It's funny, really.  
One moment, you're focused on listening to your friend revising his notes, the professor is going to call him soon after all; then, the next you just find yourself thinking:

"How beautiful"

The way he speaks, how his eyes fastly skim through his notes, how his hands look for the right pages in the worn out book.

"Just beautiful"

The world seems to be in slow motion for a while, the boy's brain shuts down for a second, just to start running again the one after, trying to process the new feelings rushing inside him.  
Alfred nudges his arm, and the world starts to come back again.

«Hey are you listening to me? Heyyy!»  
And so does the awareness that while he is beautiful, the boy is also loud.  
«Agk don't shout in my ear, you'll make me become deaf!»  
«You just shut down on me dude! I need you to listen to me right now, I don't want to mess this up»  
«You've been repeating this stuff since we sat down this morning and you also like this subject, how could you mess this up?»  
«Mr. Beilschmidt is scary, Art! Last week he made Toris and Laura cry and told them that they will have to take summer courses, I don't want to end up like them!»  
«Alfred we both know that you spent the whole night studying for this, thinking about those two isn't going to make you feel better at all»  
«How can I not think about them? I want to get a high vote on this, but how can how do it when even they failed?»  
«Breathe. I know you well enough to say that you'll do just fine, you just need to stop comparing yourself to them. Now go back to revising your notes»  
«Ok but, Arthur?»  
«What?»  
«If I mess up, promise me you won't laugh?»  
«Alfred I'm going to smash this desk on your head»  
And Alfred laughed, and to Arthur that sound seemed so much like an angel's song.

After the boy went home, he didn't do his homework.  
The equations laid unsolved near his pen on his desk, while his eyes seemed lost between constellations that adorned his ceiling, but it wasn't the stars that had him captivated.  
Arthur already considered many people, both men and women, beautiful, but never in his life had personal feelings ever had a place in his judgement, never had it felt so personal and intimate. Alfred was all could think about, his heart aching at the memory of his golden hair and gentle eyes.  
And then, everything made sense again. His heart felt light and heavy at the same time and he nodded mindlessly while the realization slowly kicked in, his legs bouncing without him even noticing. In his head, memories of Alfred slided as if they were a film: anxious Alfred, serious Alfred, happy Alfred, bored Alfred, Alfred smiling as he introduced himself to him when they first met, Alfred splashing him in the face when they went to the beach for his birthday, Alfred hiding behind him while watching that stupidly popular horror movie, Alfred hugging him when he cried because his cat disappeared.  
Beautiful, kind Alfred.

Arthur dived for his phone and sat on his messy bed.  
"This is stupid" he thought "so stupid"  
He searched for the chat with Alfred and started typing  
-Hey Al are you busy right now?  
-nah art i just finished studying chemistry and im b e a t, i aint doing anything more today  
-Can you come over for a bit?  
-:D :D :D heck yeah!! be there in ten  
-didnt you say you wanted to focus on schoolwork for these last weeks though?

Arthur hesitated for a second, his fingers hovering the keyboard. He took a deep breath, and started writing again

-There's something important that I want to tell you  
-I don't want to do it when we're at school or through texts  
-And I.. don't trust myself enough to say that I'll find the courage to do it again  
-i understand, don't worry  
-im running over right now

Arthur put his phone down. One hand mindlessly traced lines in his bed sheets, while the other slowly found its way to his heart, that was still furiously beating. He sighed.  
«It's going to be a long afternoon»

And then, the doorbell rang.

**Author's Note:**

> Waaa this was the first fanfiction I had ever written. Maybe I should have put a part where Arthur confesses his feelings too, but I don't have the heart to change it now.  
> Ps the part at the beginning is kinda based on how I had my Bi Realization Experience™ lmao (which happened to be in May, ence the title).


End file.
